


Of Ash and Dust

by aerophin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, angst ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerophin/pseuds/aerophin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a silence in his heart he is unused to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ash and Dust

When the threat of Grima is gone, Chrom journeys home. He is weary, exhausted, and heartbroken.

He can't stand to be alone in their room without her, but he can't find the strength to leave either. Her presence lingers like cobwebs on his skin that he can't shake. He needs to breathe, but every breath only deepens the ache in his chest.

Lucina, his sweet darling infant, is delighted at his return. Her eyes wink with happiness, and she reaches out eagerly to him. He lifts her easily, but the sight of her brings little joy. She is perfect, round cheeks and wide eyes, but her features show no trace of her mother, and he fears over time he will forget how his wife once looked.

Once, when Robin was eight months pregnant and hardly able to walk, he had been called away to deal with a skirmish at the border of their land. She had fretted over him, worried he would hurt himself without her guidance, but he had merely smiled and brought her into his arms.

"Come back to me," she said solemnly before cradling his face in her hands and kissing him deeply enough to cause him to question his intention to leave.

He settles Lucina onto his chest, buries his face in her hair, and tries not to weep.

"Come back to me," he sobs. "Come back to me," he begs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you quite understand how much I love Chrom/Robin.


End file.
